


幻境与真实

by Batsy7



Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: M/M, 囚禁, 暗黑, 精神控制, 虐待
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 06:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15880518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsy7/pseuds/Batsy7
Summary: 多玛姆离开地球以后，原本应该变成失心魔的几个人类中，有一个灵魂挣扎着存活了下来，一个叫卡西利亚斯的人类。多玛姆怀着好奇和恶意，想知道这灵魂究竟会如何粉碎崩溃，于是他将这人类复活，钻进他的记忆里，为他创造了一个又一个真实且残忍的幻境。但他依旧幸存了。直到多玛姆换了种方式。他给予这个男人他想要的一切，有时是美满幸福的家庭，有时是安静祥和的卡玛泰姬，有时是无忧无虑的童年……然后在他相信这一切，甚至安稳度过了几年光阴后，再狠狠地夺走它们。多玛姆无法忘记第一次卡西利亚斯在意识到自己的妻女并不是真的的时候，跪倒在地缩成一团痛哭的样子，如此美丽且破碎。卡西利亚斯在经历过几次这样的幻境后，灵魂真的濒临崩溃。此时多玛姆却不希望他真的消失了，就像一个任性地孩子不希望自己的玩具坏掉。于是黑暗之主做出了一个决定，他将卡西利亚斯送回了真正的地球，而此刻的地球上……





	幻境与真实

此刻的地球上

　　奇异博士正在纽约圣殿喝茶。这当然不是因为他在偷懒，他可是秘术大师。只是他先前才搞定了多玛姆，又好不容易和王修好了圣殿，刚刚又帮助来自阿斯加德的神兄弟找到了他们的父亲，坐下来喝一杯热气腾腾的好茶绝对是他应得的。但他刚喝了一口，下一秒本来只有他一个法师的圣殿里突然多了一个人，而且服饰身材发型异常的熟悉……

　　“卡西利亚斯？！”奇异博士惊得茶都撒了，这个人不是早就被多玛姆带走了吗？怎么又回来了？活见鬼了？？

　　卡西利亚斯看了奇异博士一眼，他现在没了黑眼圈，而且看起来还比以前年轻了点，居然还挺耐看的。

　　“所以，这次是这个奇怪博士？”

　　“是奇异博士！”斯特兰奇终于后知后觉地开始掏武器，但是卡西利亚斯只是冷漠地看了他一眼，就开始脱衣服。

　　等等，脱衣服？！

　　“你干什么！”奇异博士惊呆了，但是他的话并没有阻止卡西利亚斯，不一会儿这个突然出现的家伙就光溜溜了。虽然卡西利亚斯是个反派，但是毕竟也是多年的法师，身材修长肌肉匀称，跨间那一坨也分量十足十分抢眼。

　　奇异博士摆好了姿势，但是对方看起来一点也不具备攻击性，悬戒都没带，而且他就那么赤身裸.体大大方方地朝自己走过来了。斯特兰奇有些尴尬地移开视线：“别再往前了！”

　　卡西利亚斯这次倒是很听话地停在了离奇异博士五六米远的地方，作为曾经的敌人，他倒是神情平静的可怕。

　　“所以，这次你想做什么？既然这次你是医生，是想把手术刀塞进我身体里吗？”

　　“什么？”奇异博士怀疑自己耳朵出问题了，这是什么幻境一类的吗？

　　“或者像以前那样，用触手伸进我所有的洞里，干到我什么都射不出？”

　　奇异博士惊愕地张大了嘴巴。

　　“还是说，你想把我肠道和膀胱用异种卵撑满，看着我的肚子像个怪物一样鼓起来？”

　　斯特兰奇觉得自己必须澄清点什么了：“声明一下，我可从来没对你做过那样的事！”

　　“当然了，我记得那次是……哦，古一。”

　　奇异博士觉得自己三观都要碎了，古一原来和卡西利亚斯是这种关系？还玩的这么过火？

　　“我对你的性癖毫无兴趣！”

　　“哦，”卡西利亚斯依旧面无表情，眼神死气沉沉，“所以这次没有性。你想杀死我吗？”

　　“额……是的？”奇异博士觉得哪里不太对，但是yes又好像是个标准答案。

　　“你会给我个痛快吗？我不想像那次一样，被砍掉四肢，活活饿死了。”

　　事情越来越惊悚了！奇异博士在心里尖叫。

　　“最好别把我的身体胡乱改造了。如果你打算解刨我，能等我死了以后吗？”

　　“我没打算……？”奇异觉得这个锅不能背。

　　卡西利亚斯突然靠近他，惊得奇异博士往后退了两步，手中金色小盾牌也立刻出现了，“你要干什么？!”

　　卡西利亚斯耸耸肩，“我想抱你。你以前挺喜欢的，要是我主动抱你亲你的话，你能让我死得容易点。”

　　奇异博士审视地打量着卡西利亚斯，“我不是同性恋。”

　　“我知道，你只是想折磨我。”

　　“我不……”奇异博士终于把这一切跟多玛姆联系在了一起，“是多玛姆吗？”

　　“不……”原本一直漠然的卡西利亚斯突然表情扭曲了起来，奇异博士甚至怀疑自己看到了闪烁的泪花。那个男人颓然跪倒在地，抱着头颤抖着哭泣起来。就连前任敌人奇异博士看了都有些于心不忍。

　　“到底怎么了？”

　　“别是这种了，主人。求你……你想做什么我都答应。我爱你的，主人！”卡西利亚斯抬起哭得红彤彤的眼睛看向奇异博士，“那些都不是惩罚，主人，我心甘情愿的，我喜欢的，我喜欢你，求你……”

　　“我不是多玛姆，卡西利亚斯。我是奇异博士。”

　　“我知道，你所有的一切都在我的记忆里。我知道你想干什么，但我觉得我做不到了……不要再一次的……求你了……”男人跪在地上，哭出了一个鼻涕泡。

　　“多玛姆到底对你干了什么？”奇异博士把金色小盾牌收了起来，“你要不……先穿上衣服？”

　　“那又有什么意义呢？”男人终于停止了哭泣，恢复了空洞麻木的表情坐在地上。

　　“我不是多玛姆！我比那个混蛋要英俊多了！”奇异博士纠结着要不要去扶他一下，“你要怎么才能相信我不是多玛姆？”

　　“你知道什么我不知道的事情吗？”

　　奇异博士思考了一下，“洛基和索尔是一对儿？”

　　“每个地球人都知道这个。”

　　“他们的父亲在地球。我刚刚还送他们过去了！”

　　“什么？”卡西利亚斯的眼珠转了一下。

　　“他们的父亲，奥丁，现在在欧洲。”

　　“传说中阿斯加德的王？为什么？”

　　“据说是因为洛基篡位了，把奥丁放在了地球的疗养院里。”

　　卡西利亚斯第一次认真看着奇异博士，“你真的知道我不知道的事，所以……这个世界是真的？不是多玛姆的另一个幻境？”

　　“这里当然都是真的。”

　　卡西利亚斯瞪大了眼睛留恋又谨慎地看着周围的一切，就像第一次看到它们一样。奇怪图案的巨大窗户，弯曲的天花板，地板上几何形状花纹……他不敢置信又惊喜万分。

　　“但是，多玛姆……这怎么可能？”

　　TBC


End file.
